


Valentine's Day take #1: Be Mine

by Eos_x



Series: We're all mad here... [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alien Culture, Art, Crack, Cultural Differences, Fluff, Food, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, Gift Giving, Love Confessions, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sweet John, Sweet Todd, Tattoos, Valentine's Day, Wraith, Wraith (Stargate)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22752472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/Eos_x
Summary: John wants to get Todd something special for Valentine's Day and ends up getting a surprise of his own...***Scroll down for some John and Todd Valentine's Day art!***
Relationships: John Sheppard/Todd the Wraith
Series: We're all mad here... [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1632256
Comments: 12
Kudos: 35





	Valentine's Day take #1: Be Mine

Colonel John Sheppard had never been one to celebrate ridiculous holidays like Valentine’s Day. Not when he was dating and trying to impress someone; not even when he was married. And yet, here he was, anxiously pacing the length of his quarters while he awaited Todd's arrival. 

Their relationship was still somehow a secret in Atlantis. A fact that the wraith loved to remind Sheppard of, especially when he was grumpy and threatening to expose them just for his own amusement. The last time they were stuck in a never-ending alliance meeting with the IOA, Todd kept sending images across their mental link of all the ways he'd like to reveal their covert courtship. Rather... carnal images that had left Sheppard all distracted and incapable of focusing on the meeting. Bastard. 

But there was just something about Todd that made him take the _John Sheppard Rule Book of Life_ and throw it out the window. Even his Top 3 Unbreakable Rules were under threat:

  1. All amorous activities will be conducted with absolute secrecy.
  2. Never discuss emotions.
  3. Whatever you do, don't tell McKay. 



That last one was really just to protect rules 1 and 2. McKay was his best friend and he'd put his own life on the line for him any time. But the man had a big mouth and couldn't lie if his double PhDs depended on it. 

And yet, he'd already broken his first rule and was minutes away from breaking the second. Turns out the ancient wraith Commander had quite a romantic streak in him, and enjoyed creating spectacles for his chosen consort. John had already endured several gift-giving ceremonies on board Todd's hive. Standing there in the throne room or the bridge or, most recently, the flight bay, as his paramour articulated all the ways in which he adored his human for the benefit of the crowd of wraith officers in attendance each time. The Colonel would then be handed the latest present, mumble his thanks and avoid eye contact while Todd grinned at his minions, convinced he had, yet again, cemented his position as the galaxy's Best Boyfriend. 

John couldn't very well shuffle off to die quietly of embarrassment and leave his wraith hanging in front of his adoring legions of officers. So he'd take a deep breath, slap on a smile and offer up a quick kiss of gratitude. Todd, of course, got wise to that move after the first time he did it. Now the Wraith just slyly waits for his perfunctory kiss so he can wrap his leather-clad arms around the Colonel, trapping him in a heated embrace, before embarking on a long, dirty, wet display of affection. The last time he even dipped John as if they were in some cheesy rom-com and the credits were rolling. 

And John couldn't even give him grief about it when he'd finally manage to drag the Commander away for some privacy. It's a bit difficult to get Todd to take his anger seriously while sporting clear evidence of his overwhelming desire to strip off and continue showing his gratitude. At least Todd had limited his public displays of affection to his hive. So far. 

The ancient wraith also had an insatiable curiosity regarding all things to do with Earth and its customs. That's what had started this whole business in the first place. John had been thinking about Valentine's Day and what he might do to show his wraith how he truly felt. He had been lying on top of Todd, in a post-coital cloud of bliss, tracing the lines of one of his many tattoos. Barely aware of himself, he had told Todd all about the upcoming Earth celebration of love and then rambled on about the meaning behind one of his own tattoos. 

"Kinda like your star, ya know?" he had drawled lazily, tracing the black lines around Todd's eye. 

Todd had reciprocated by running his clawed fingers up John's arm and around his tattoo; a U.S. Air Force symbol, complete with stylised wings and a star in the centre. The wraith had leaned down then and licked the small star, causing John to moan. What followed was both of them taking it in turn to catalogue the various tattoos of the other, using fingers and teeth and tongues until they were both writhing with need. 

Feeling hot and bothered all over again, Sheppard's thoughts were interrupted as the cause of his current state of nervousness strode into his room. Todd stopped to inhale John's scent, and a dangerous smile appeared on his lips. He stalked forward slowly, stepping so close they were almost touching. 

"Shepparrrrrd," he purred. 

John decided he may as well just cut straight to the point. "You know how I was telling you about Valentine’s Day? Well, I, ah, got you something. So. Yeah". 

With that, he began removing his black uniform shirt as Todd watched him, head tilted to one side in wonder. Once removed, he heard his lover gasp but couldn't bring himself to take his eyes off the floor. A powerful green hand tentatively brushed his side, moving slowly up and then across his ribs. Cool fingers traced the new black lines that adorned the left side of his chest, a twin of the one around Todd's eye. 

"Mine?" the wraith asked reverently. 

John looked down at the thin lines of the star shape on his chest, just above his heart. He felt like he should say something, but his heart was beating too fast and his mouth had suddenly gone dry. 

He coughed and tried to clear his throat. "I got it done back on Earth last week. It's not been easy, ya know, keeping this out of my thoughts. I've kinda been planning it for the last month".

"Yessss," Todd hissed. "You have been somewhat preoccupied lately. No matter. It kept you from noticing plans of my own". 

John sighed at the prospect of another public performance. He shouldn't complain; he scored a dart out of the last fiasco. 

"No, John," the wraith continued. “No audience this time”. 

Todd stepped back, reluctantly withdrawing his hand from John's chest. The wraith stood in the centre of the Colonel's room in all his commanding glory. He held his arms slightly away from his body, palms facing out, as if to present himself as the gift. _Typical_. 

With a playful gleam in his eye, the Wraith waved his feeding hand in a flamboyant flourish and, seemingly out of nowhere, produced a small, light pink candy heart. He tossed it to Sheppard who caught it easily. Yep. It was one of those Valentine’s Day candies alright. 

Before he could splutter out any questions, the Wraith gestured with his offhand and produced a yellow heart. That one was lobbed at the Colonel too. Again and again the Wraith commander produced candy hearts in an array of pastel colours - from up his sleeve, from behind John’s ear, even out of thin air. And each one flipped it’s way into his lover’s eager hands.

“But… how?” He finally asked, laden with a handful of treats. 

“Apparently a… magician does not reveal his tricks,” the Wraith smiled knowingly. “But I will say that Dr McKay has an extensive knowledge of Earth delicacies and where to procure them.”

Sheppard might need to rethink his third rule. He owed the scientist. Big time.

Sheppard gazed down at his gift, only to notice that each one displayed a handwritten word. Laying them out on his desk, he sorted through the various combinations. Todd walked up behind him, capturing him in an embrace, his chin resting in John’s shoulder. 

When he had the seven small candies in the correct order, he felt himself blush. The multi-toned voice recited the words in his ear; “John Shepparrrrd, will you always be mine?”

John just stared at the line of candies. 

Todd’s offhand gestured to the candies, his palm open. He closed his hand to make a fist and raised it slowly to John’s lips. A small kiss and flourish, then the hand opened to reveal one last heart candy. A green one this time. 

It read: _I love you._

John’s heart threatened to beat out of his chest. _Love?_

“Mine?” the Wraith purred, stroking John’s new tattoo. 

“Yes,” he whispered, hands reaching up to take the green heart. “Always.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written that has a clear relationship in it, along with some description of their amorous behaviour. As such, please let me know if I've used the correct rating and tags... ;)
> 
> Happy (belated) Valentine's Day!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Taste Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25756879) by [tenebris (Eos_x)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eos_x/pseuds/tenebris)




End file.
